monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicago Style
Chicago Style is a format for racing which is used by many leagues, and is arguably the most popular type of race. The name originated from the type of race used in a Monster Jam show in the Chicago area in 1999 at Rosemont Horizon. Hampton Style is an unofficial nickname to a variation of Chicago Style, used in some Monster Jam arena events. It's the same as Chicago Style, but the trucks don't go over any any jumps. For more information, check it's own page. History 1999-2003 From the years 1999 to 2003, drivers would start their trucks at opposite ends of the track. They'd start by going over a car stack and then make a turn to hit the other car stack. Most races were 3-4 laps long. 2004-2008 From 2004 to 2008, Monster Jam would throw a twist to the popular racing format by having the trucks start in the middle of the track, and they'd have to drive out of the middle of the track. The race would then proceed as normal. Most races were 4 laps long. 2009 In 2009, the format changed to the original style of Chicago. In Monster Jam, every race was 4 laps long, and an extra lap was put in place for the championship race of any event. 2010- In 2010, the number of laps was reduced to three. In 2011, an interesting twist was put into Monster Jam's San Antonio event. In the event, drivers would start in the middle of the track, and they'd have to take a turn and then proceed to the outside of the track, where the race would then proceed as normal. The style is still used to this day. d2aaa0b9-2c4c-4708-9f3b-f0c311194b22.jpg|San Antonio 2011 800px-Citrusbowltrucks.JPG|Format used from 2004 to 2008 Variants * Santiago Style - Smaller version of the pre-2014 arena Chicago Style track first used in 2018 in Santiago, Chile at Movistar Arena. * Mexico Style - First used in 2010 in Mexico City, Mexico at the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez. It's difference is that trucks have to weave between sets of cars that block the way, similar to a Formula 1 track (the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez ironically is the host of F1's Mexican Grand Prix) * Hampton Style - First used in 2014 in Hampton, Virginia at the Hampton Coliseum. It is debated wether this is actually a new arena version of Chicago Style or a variant. It's difference is that there are no jumps and that the trucks race around an "endurance table", nicknamed the "Pile of Dirt" by some fans. * Donut Style - First used in 2017 in Beijing, China at the Bird's Nest Stadium. It's difference is it's set up on the running track of a stadium rather than on the field and the dirt floor is wider. * Sprint Style - First used at a Monster Spectacular event in Montreal, Quebec, Canada at Olympic Stadium in 2010. It's difference is that there's no lanes and the trucks race side-by-side instead of chasing each other. In addition, the track is shaped like a large, rounded rectancle, with an X in the middle, and drivers start from one side of the X, flying off a bus jump in the process, then speed through the lane-less turns. Trucks are encouraged to cut each other off on this section. After making a lap and a half, the trucks end by turning back into the X, flying over a second bus jump. * All-Star Style- Used at the Monster Jam All-Star Challenge. The track features an hourglass shape, and involves the trucks going outside the stadium, before racing back in. Category:Racing Formats Category:Monster Truck Terms